All My Secrets
by Blondie45
Summary: Four boys race against time to find the truth about the disappearance and death of the their friend, Arin, in the town of Brookstone. In this town nothing is as it seems. Follow the lives of four boys and their journey to find the truth. SYOC
1. Prologue

_Liars share with those they deceive the desire not to be deceived._

_-Sissela Bok_

In the town of Brookstone, there was five handsome boys who stood together no matter what. That was until their leader, Arin Rooks, disappeared. Arin was the alpha male of the school. He knew everybody secrets and use that against them. Girl wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him. He was the reason they were friends. They were nobody until they met Arin. He was there glue and like glue without it they fell apart. Now one year later, Arin reappeared but not alive. Now their secrets are in jeopardy of being revealed. It's a race of time to find out the truth about Arin disappearance and death.

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple._

_-Oscar Wilde_

This is my first story, so tell me how did I do so far. The form is on my profile and so is the tumblr link. Please submit


	2. It's Only The Beginning

**AN: This is the first official chapter of this story. If your character is not introduced they will be soon. Enjoy and review. Thanks the all the readers that have submitted wonderful and interesting character. If you have any advice or story ideas, please pass them along. If I messed up your character(s) or revealed too much tell me.**

_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind._

_-Buddha_

**One Year Earlier **

Last day of summer and also Arin's birthday, the boys knew that this will be a night to remember and little did they know it will be.

Drew just finished his 8 hour shift at the Brookstone Café, a job that he got over the summer even though he isn't legally suppose to have a job yet, thanks to his dad. His dad is the mayor of Brookstone and wanted Drew to do something over the summer other than hang with the "group". The "group" consisted of him, Josh Shapiro, Keaton Charles Prescott or as we call him "KC", Dalton Lockwood, and last but not least their leader Arin Rooks. He was the reason they were all friends. Him and Arin has been friends the longest, they have been friends since they were both 5 years old and he took Drew from a socially awkward kid to a flirty star soccer player. Even though he didn't agree on everything Arin did he stood by him because of that. Just as he was getting ready to leave a girl who stood about 5'3 and long dark hair that reached the middle of her back with blue eyes that almost matched his appeared at the counter. Drew was known for his sparkling blue eyes and that was usually his secret weapon when flirting. Drew stood 5'10 which seemed to tower over her. He didn't recognize her and Drew realize she wasn't from around here and Drew knew everybody since this is a small town. The dark hair teen with tan skin sighed, he thought his day was over.

"Can I help you?" asked Drew politely, even though he didn't want to do this.

"Yes, I would like a venti peppermint java chip frappuccino and a blueberry muffin please" She answered politely.

Drew put the order in an decided to a have a small chat with her to see what he can find about her.

"I don't recognize you, are you new here?" Drew asked curiously.

"Sort of, I'm staying with my mom for a while till I go back to dad's place" She answered uncomfortably because this guy she doesn't know is asking her all kinds of personal questions.

"Well, welcome to Brookstone my name is Drew", he incited.

"Beth, thanks", She answered back.

Right then, her order was finished and she payed and left. But right before Arin walked in and stared after her with desire and she notice but didn't say anything.

"You know her?" asked Drew.

"Not exactly", Arin answered back.

"So you still coming tonight?" Arin questioned.

"Yea, are the rest coming?" Drew answered but asked a question with it.

"Hope so, I'm on my way right now to find out". "Well I'll see you tonight", stated Arin

Arin left and Drew was not far behind and he left like this was the last night of his life.

Josh sat alone in his room trying to hide from his dad who's currently having one of his drunken moments. He heard his dad leave and he prayed he would never comeback but he knew that that was never going to happen. He lived with his mom, dad, and his older sister Melissa. His other siblings, Randy, Madison and Journey, left when they could. He wanted to leave and go to a school in New York but he was only a sophomore starting tommorow. He was expecting Arin to come over but told him to wait till he dad left and told him a fake reason why. He heard a knock on his door and feared it was his dad but the door open and Arin came in.

"Hey JJ", Arin said calling him the nickname that only he does.

Josh always felt flustered around and him calling him his nickname almost made him blush. Josh has a crush on Arin and hopes he feels the same way but deep inside he knows Arin doesn't.

"Hey, what's up", Josh answered back.

"I was wondering, are you coming tonight?" asked Arin hoping for a yes.

Even though he appeared to be a total badass, he always needed his friends around. He knew that Josh has a crush on him and it doesn't surprise him since half the school does while the other half hated his guts. He was the second to join the "group" when he first move to Arin's and Drew's neighborhood and since been friends. Josh came out of the closet when he was 13 and Josh was scared that Arin would abandon him and eventually bully him but he didn't. Arin stood by him and threaten who tries to which really surprise him. Josh owed Arin his life because without him, he would face even more beatings than he already does. He finally replied with a yes which Arin smile and Josh loved the way Arin smiled but didn't show it.

Arin finally got up and saw a bruise on Josh's waist when his shirt pulled up a little.

"What's that?" Arin asked angrily and when he got anger nothing good comes out of it because someone in the process wound up getting hurt.

"Nothing, I fell at practice" Josh answered back quickly hoping Arin would buy it but he knew Arin was too smart for that.

"Ok", said Arin calming down a bit but still suspicious at it.

"Well then, I need your help finding something to wear since you're the best dress person in the entire state of Rhode Island", Arin said joking.

Joshua laughed with him because he consider himself a fashionisto. He only wear name brands clothes and knew to work them.

KC was lying on the couch in the music store that he and his dad owned, called the Prescott Music Shop. His dad open up this store after KC's mom died no less than 5 years ago. Today has been a slow day for them and his dad left him in charge of the store while his dad take care of some business at the mayor's office. Since nobody was coming in the store soon he decided the play his acoustic guitar to waste time. While he was playing, he didn't realize that somebody had come in the store. When a hand touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned around to see Arin's cold lifeless staring at him. Suddenly, those eyes was full of emotions and glee. KC always thought that Arin was bipolar because of how he fast he could switch his emotions.

"You're getting better", Arin said trying to find something nice to say. KC always thought Arin hated him because every chance he got Arin would insult Keaton's hair, eyebrows, or his guitar skills.

"Thanks", KC replied standing up matching his 5'11 height to Arin's who stood the same.

"Why are you here", asking KC out of blue after to a few moments of silence.

"I was just asking are we still on for tonight or do you have plans with JJ", Arin said smiling and silently laughing. He always he had to turn something dirty. Jennifer-Jane Sanchez or JJ was one of the main reason why Arin dislikes KC because KC knew he liked her but still went after her. He still friends with him because like the rest of the boys, he stood by him and practically followed him and did what he said.

"I wouldn't miss for the world", KC said saddened because he wanted to spend the day with JJ. Arin didn't notice the depressed tone in his voice. They did their secret "group" handshake that the five of them made up and Arin left.

KC let out a sigh and wondered when he was going to get away from the control of Arin but realize if he did Arin would make his life a living hell like he do to everyone else who threaten his control. He rubbed his hand through his short brown hair and he just say on the couch for a while. He finally got up when he got a call from his dad and he said he won't be him till late and wanted KC to close up shop. He lock the door and began walking home to get ready for his guy's night. He sent a text to JJ to tell her he couldn't make it tonight.

Dalton finally got home after a long hard 9 hour shift at the local auto shop he worked, even though he is too young to work he needed to help his mom support him and his three younger sister. He first got the job when he moved to Brookstone from Brooklyn three years ago after his family got away from their abusive father. His mom and sisters was out doing whatever girls do and he was glad to have the house to himself. His house wasn't exactly big and fancy like Arin's and Drew's but it was something. He heard a knock on his door and he wasn't expecting anybody. He does underground MMA and was pretty good at it so he knows how to defend himself. He opened the door to reveal Arin wearing his signature smirk.

"Sup Dude, You look like you seen a ghost", Arin said with a worried tone in his voice which was really unusual and rare. Out of all the boys, Dalton and Joshua was Arin's favorites. This isn't because he likes them better, it's because they are more loyal and will do absolutely anything for him more than Drew and KC.

"It's nothing and happy birthday to you", Dalton replied hoping to change to mood from depressed to cheerful.

"So are you still in tonight or are you gonna to chicken out", Arin said chuckling at his own joke.

"I probably won't make I promise my mom I would help with the girls", Dalton said sounded disappointed and hope that Arin would understand but he knew when you make a promise to Arin, you keep it or else.

"You promise me that you will come and it won't be the same without you and if you try to get out of this, I will tell KC what you and JJ did behind his back", Arin threaten. He never resorted to blackmail unless he wanted something bad.

"I'll be there if you don't tell KC and I promise I'll tell him soon", Dalton said finally given up on negotiating with Arin. He really wanted to tell KC but he didn't want to lose KC as a friend since the "group" are the only friends he has.

"You better and I'll see you later", Arin replied leaving and purposely bumping into Dalton's shoulder as he walked out.

The 6'1 chestnut haired teen plop down and on the couch.

"I swear that boy is bipolar", he states to himself.

Later that night around midnight, the five heavily drunken boys stumbled into Drew's family barn which his father let him use for the night. They been to several different bars using the fake i.d.'s Arin got them. They didn't ask questions on how and where he got them. The boys knew they were going to a hell of a hangover at school tommorow but they didn't care at the moment. They soon fell asleep in the barn and dreamt of the wild night they had.

Dalton woke up and saw Drew and Arin missing. His protective personality made him go to find them and make sure they're ok. In the middle of this KC and Josh woke up to. He walked out of the barn to see Drew running back to the barn.

"Where's Arin?",Dalton asked sounding worried and scared.

"I don't know. I woke up and heard a scream then notice that Arin was gone. I tried to find him but I no luck", Drew said sounding out of breath from running and looking for Arin.

Dalton, Drew, Josh, and KC went looking for Arin but they couldn't find him. They finally called the police and made up a story to hide the fact that they were drinking. The police searched every crook and nanny of Brookstone and still couldn't locate the missing teen. They finally put up a missing person alert. The boys hoped that all of this was a joke but they knew this wasn't. This is just only the beginning.

**AN: There goes the first chapter of this story. Tell me how I did and tell me if I made any mistakes. Do you guys like the quotes? Would you rather have the story in first person, third person, or both? Based on this, who do you think is the most interesting boy so far. Thanks to all the user who submitted. If your character isn't introduced they will be next chapter. I still need characters like the police detective and teachers. Please review. If you have any story ideas pass them along. Also check the tumblr for update notices and ask questions about future chapters. If you don't know if your character is accepted also check the Tumblr. The link is on my profile. For the people who submitted answer these questions and send them by PM**

**What do they think of the other guys?**

**How would they act around each guy?**

**Is your character closer to any of the other guys than the rest?**

**Does your character have a phone? If so what kind of phone?**

**Does your charcter have a car? If so what kind of car?**

**What kind of house does your character live in? Describe it and/or provide a link.**

**What kinds of things do your character say?**

**Where do your charcter usually hangs out?**

**Do you have a suggestion for a better title?**


	3. Holding On and Letting Go

**AN:This is the second chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it and review. If you have any ideas for future plot lines for this story please pass them. Like always, If I made a mistake tell me. Please don't be a silent reader. **

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't. It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed. Some prayers find an answer. Some prayers never know. We're holding on and letting go_

_- Ross Copperman "Holding On and Letting Go"_

**One Year Later:**

Brookstone Preparatory School isn't exactly a normal highschool or a private school. It's somewhat in between. The students don't wear uniforms but are required to wear name tags. It host the grades 8th-12th which is weird for some high schools but not this one.

Drew pulled up in his brand new blue 2013 Ford Mustang he got for his birthday. He parked in his assigned spot that all the students have. His younger brother, Eli, got out the car with his stuff and so did Drew. Drew swears they aren't related because of how different they are and because Eli has brown eyes, not blue eyes which their family is known for. His brother reminded him of Dalton, which sometimes pissed him off because he always tells Drew how to act and to not be such a player. Drew really didn't want to take Eli to school, but his mom made him and like every other teenage boy, he's scared of her. Eli grabbed his stuff and left without saying bye, which was really weird. Drew just leaned on his car thinking about the "group." They tried to stay together and remain friends, but it was hard without their leader, Arin, who was like the glue. They eventually grew apart and went their separate ways. Drew remained with the popular jocks. Dalton became a loner and usually hangs with himself but still maintained his bad boy reputation. KC started to hang out with JJ more and with the girls' volleyball team, even though he doesn't talk to the girls; he just sits there quietly. Josh split to the cheerleaders and started to hang with Arin's sister, Kayla, and her best friend Lacey McCoy. Drew was so out of space he didn't realize that a green Ford pickup truck that was pulling next to him and almost hit him.

And like always, Drew got defensive.

"Watch it!" Drew yelled at the driver for almost hitting him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for that!" There was a girl who stood at 5'3 with dark hair. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Drew finally figured it out. She was the girl in the café that Arin was looking at last year.

"Beth is it?" Drew asked. She nodded to confirm that was her name.

"I need for you to not kill me on the first day with your horrible driving," Drew said, raising his voice. He was getting angry that someone almost ran him over.

"Well, I wouldn't have almost killed you if you would stop being stupid and start acting like you have some common sense. You're over here standing in a parking lot acting like you're better than everybody else and that you can't get hit," Beth said, also getting defensive and angry, because some guy who she didn't know is insulting her.

Drew could tell she's a tough girl and he likes tough girls. He instantly put on his game face on, the one he uses to flirt.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let me make it up to you with a dinner and a movie," Drew said smirking. This is his signature pickup line. It never fails when he uses it.

"Nope, I don't have time for a date." Beth rejected him, quick and simply. Drew's spirit was crushed. This is the first time he ever got turned down. He wasn't going to stop 'till she said yes.

"At least let me show you around. This is a big school and someone new like you could get lost," Drew said. He was hoping for a yes, but he knew it was a long shot.

"I'll find my way," Beth said rejected for the second-and the last- time. She walked into the building. Drew just stood for a moment and thought about what had just happen. He didn't know how to respond because this never had happen to him before.

Drew walked into the locker room where the soccer team usually kept their gear. He began to feel a sharp and unbearable pain in his left ankle. This only started to happen six months ago during a soccer game in which he hurt himself. To deal with the pain, he started to take cortisone shots to deal with the pain. He's only supposed to take them every 6 months like his parents agreed with but sometimes the pain is too much to deal with, so Arin hooked up with a dealer who could help get more, he didn't ask on how Arin knew him. Drew doesn't consider himself an addict, but just needs it to get through practice and games. He took the shot and as he about to put it back in his locker a note fell out. He wasn't surprised since girls leave notes in his locker all the time but this time this is weird since it's in the locker room. He opened the note and what was inside in note was not what he expected.

_You do know what steroids do to you right? Let's see how many girls will want you after they find out. Or better yet, let's see how long it will take till you break._

_- A_

Drew looked all around the locker room and nobody was in there. The only person who knew about the cortisone was Arin and he's missing. He wondered if Arin could be back and all of this was a huge joke that he played on everybody. He shoved the note in his pocket and walked out the locker room and headed to his first period, _Weight Training_.

Dalton walked into Brookstone Prep main building. He usually kept to himself and thanks to that, no one bothers him. As he made a turn into the weight room, he saw a missing person flyer with Arin's photo on it. Dalton would be the last person to show it, but he really missed Arin. Out of the group, he has the most hope that Arin will come back. While he was looking at the flyer, he wasn't looking at where he was going and ran into someone.

"Excuse you," the girl said, with immediate frustration in her voice.

Dalton was about to hurt somebody when he realized who he ran into. The boy smirked. It was Arin's sister, Kayla Rooks. Most people didn't make the connection that she and Arin were related. They were related but not by blood. Kayla was adopted when Arin was one and they were closer than most actual siblings.

"Maybe you should watch where you going, princess. You don't own the hallways, you know," Dalton remined her, a smirk plastered on his face. He usually teases her and annoys her all the time just to spite her. But in reality, he does it just to hides his true feelings for her. He's scared that once he loves somebody, they will hurt him, like his father did.

"I know that you and cheerleaders friends aren't the brightest, but I expect you of all people to know how to walk by yourself," Dalton retorted. He knows he should stop, but he need to stop caring so much, and his sarcasm was his only way of doing this.

"You know what, Lockwood? I don't have to listen to you stereotyping and insulting me," Kayla snapped in defense. She can't stand when people stereotype her. She purposely walked into Dalton shoulder and directly past him.

Kayla met her boyfriend, Ronan Clark, at the end of the hallway. Sending a quick glance at Dalton, Kayla shared a long, heated kiss with Ronan that almost turned into a full make out session. Kayla always tries to make Dalton uncomfortable and jealous when Ronan was around by showing as much PDA as possible. They finally walked away after of few minutes of sucking each other's faces. Ronan looked back and smirked at him. Dalton hated everything about him. Ronan was class A douche, player, and rich boy and never treated anybody right. He thinks just because his father's the principal that he can do whatever he wants and Dalton hates that. He knew that Kayla deserves better.

He turned his head and saw KC and JJ talking but it looks like arguing. To Dalton, every time he sees them talking, he gets paranoid and thinks they're arguing because KC found out about his and JJ betrayal but it was never the case. The reason why Dalton slept with JJ because KC was subconsciously flirting with Kayla. Dalton got angry and told JJ about KC flirting with Kayla to spite him, they had sex. When KC found out that Dalton was angry at him for flirting Kayla, which he didn't even realize he was flirting in the first place, he immediately apologized. Dalton felt extremely guilty and only told Arin about the affair. He walked into the weight room and he felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and it was from an unknown number. He opened the text and his eyes widened with surprise.

_You can't have two girls at one time, Dalton. I thought you knew that. I guess the one that supposedly has morals is a big lying hypocrite. How long will it take until you tell KC, or do I have to do it myself?_

_-A_

He looked around and saw everybody in the weight room working out and no one had their phone out. The only person he ever told about this was Arin.

'_Could Arin be coming back?'_ he thought to himself. He scanned the room once more and was met with the piercing blue eyes of Drew White. You could say they were friendly, but not close friends anymore.

"21 Jump Street is like the best movie ever," KC said to JJ. They were currently arguing on what movie to watch for their date tonight.

"Nope," she said, without any reason.

"It has Channing Tatum in it. I swear to God, JJ, you're going to like it," KC said, hoping to get his way.

"Nope," she said, in the same stubborn tone.

"I'm not watching _The Notebook_ again," KC retaliated. It's not like he didn't like the movie, it's just that they are already watched 10 times before. He was getting real tired of romantic movies.

"Yes, you are and you're going to like even more. Or you get nothing from me tonight," JJ threatened. She always bribed KC with sex and he usually falls right into the trap every time. She always says they're going to do something but nothing ever happens.

"Ok," KC sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. He's probably going to fall asleep during the movie like he always does but JJ doesn't notice since she's so into the movie. JJ kissed him on the cheek and walked to her next class.

KC turned around and was met with the brown eyes belonging to Eli White, Drew's younger brother. Eli brushes past him without saying anything. KC always felt sorry for Eli because of the way Drew treats him sometimes. It wasn't like Drew didn't love him, he did, it just that he doesn't show it. KC sometimes wishes he had a younger sibling. Dalton, Drew, and Joshua all have brothers or sisters while it was just KC and his dad. His mom died six years ago and his father hasn't remarried since. She died of cervical cancer. KC was put on anti-depressants since her death and never told anyone. He uses music to express how he feels, since hurting himself isn't a good way to do it. He walked inside the music room with his guitar case. He opened the case and noticed a note inside of it. He opened the note and what was on it made him shiver.

_Does daddy know the real you? You're acting like you're perfect when in reality, you're just a boy who's too stupid to realize that the people you love are betraying you. Don't kill yourself over this._

_Or maybe you should._

_-A_

'_A, could this be Arin_?' he thought to himself. This is the kind of crap Arin would do to him, but Arin has been missing for a year so it couldn't be him or could it. KC always thought that Arin going "missing" was one of his cruel jokes he likes to play on people, especially him. Like one time, Arin smashed KC's old guitar and thought it was hilarious. He was so busy in his thought he didn't even notice the girl that came in the music room.

"Excuse me," she said, but KC didn't hear her.

"Excuse me," she repeated, poking KC and taking him out of his thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Can I help you?" KC responded politely.

"Yeah, is this the music room?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I'm KC by the way." He could obviously tell she was new here.

"I'm Beth. I'm new but you could probably tell that," Beth added, feeling embarrassed since she didn't notice the sign that obviously said that this the room she was looking for.

"Welcome to Brookstone Prep. You should probably keep your ID tag on. The teachers go crazy if they see students without them," KC said noticing she didn't have on her tag around her neck.

"Thanks for telling me, I'd probably be in trouble without you," Beth said, digging it out of her backpack and slipping it around her neck.

"No problem. Just trying to help the new kid. So you're in this class? What instrument do you play?" He asked, obviously trying to get to know better because she's his classmate and new so she probably didn't have a lot of friends. He noticed that she's attractive and probably figured that Drew already tried to talk to her, knowing his flirtatious tendencies.

"I play the violin and not to brag, but I'm pretty good," she said laughing and KC did too. "What instrument do you play?" She asked as she directed the question back at him.

"Not the brag but I play the guitar, mandolin, bass, piano, and drums, along with many descendants of those instruments," he said, with a proud grin. Beth looked impressed that she met someone as musically talented.

"Wow, that's impressive. You got me beat by a long shot," she said, sounding impressed.

They've been talking so long that didn't realize how much time has passed and that many of the students had begun to come in the classroom. On the first day they had to introduce themselves. They only names he remembered were Beth and some other girl named Scarletta Contaili. He remembered her but didn't know her name since Arin used to call her 'Cyclops' behind her back since she had a glass right eye. He didn't know why or how. He sometimes tries to stick up for the people Arin usually made fun of, but sometimes he didn't think Arin was worth the effort. Class went by fast and they literally spent all class talking about random subjects.

It was after 3rd period and lunch time. In the lunch period the tables were separated by the cliques. There were the jocks, cheerleaders, band geeks, loners, and the average students table. At the cheer table Josh, Kayla, and Lacey were discussing about random subjects from practice schedule to the Rooks throwing a Arin memorial ball. Everybody been sensitive about mentioning Arin around Kayla, since the siblings were so close. It felt like they were walking on glass around her.

"He treats you like crap and you let him. Break up with him, there are way better guys than him," Josh pointed out. They were currently discussing boy trouble among their random subjects they talk about. Well the only trouble is that Ronan is a douche, Josh has no boyfriend, and Lacey has no trouble with the guys. She just acts like she's stupid around guys and apparently guys like it. She has an on and off again relationship with Drew White and they're currently on off right now. When they are off, Drew flirts with random girls and she does the same with random guys. They don't care what each other do when they are off along as they don't do it when they are on.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't," Kayla said jokingly, but it seems like she's trying to force when it usually comes naturally. The light behind her dark brown eyes is dull and lifeless, and her smile has the same feeling.

"I could get a boyfriend if I want one. It's just that the guy I like doesn't like me back," Josh answered, looking over at his current crush, Danny Marshall. Josh's pretty sure that Danny is about as straight as an arrow.

"You don't know if you don't ask. What's the worse that's going to happen? Nobody going mess with you since Lockwood's here. I still remember that time fracture a guy jaw and knocked out his tooth for calling you a faggot," Lacey said referring to Dalton. Kayla rolled her eyes at the mention of his name and continued to munch on her salad. Josh wasn't so sure about his old friend's willingness to protect him, since they haven't talked since last year.

Just as his was about to respond, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The girls waved goodbye to him and went their own separate ways. Josh walked to his locker and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from an unknown number. He unlocked his phone and read the text.

_Hope you haven't forgotten about Arin. I thought you two had something special. If Arin didn't feel the same what makes you think any other guy would?_

_-A_

He closed the text and turned off his phone. He couldn't believe somebody knew about his feelings for Arin. The only who could possibly know about it was Arin himself. Arin might not have told him, but he knew Josh liked him. Arin didn't want to hurt his feelings, which is a surprise since that's what he does best. He could never bring himself to tell Josh that he could never love him the way Josh did.

Since Drew didn't have try outs till October and practice till January, he worked in the café after school. His dad made him keep the job and hoped that this would take his mind off of Arin. He really didn't talk to his coworkers since he didn't want to be here most of the time. The only person who he ever talks is Kaitlin Fowler, only because it seems like she needs a friend sometimes. He got a call from saying to come over and it sounded like it was urgent. He wondered if it had something to do with Arin.

"Hey Kaitlin. Can you cover for me?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," she said, without asking why.

When he got to the Rooks, he saw that Dalton, Josh, and KC arrived at the same time. He walked up to them for the first time in a year.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" He asked wanted to know why they were called here.

"No," They are replied in unison.

"Do you guys think it has something to do with Arin?" Dalton asked, finally speaking to them.

"There's only one way to find out," KC said, walking up to the door.

KC knocked and opened the door with red eyes. They could tell something had happened.

"They found Arin," said, his voice almost cracking.

"Is he inside? I knew he'd come back!" Josh said with hope, but he knew it was too good to be true.

"They found his body at our old house. I thought you guys would like to know," said and KC stormed away. KC couldn't deal with losing somebody else. He left with red watery eyes and without saying a word. The boys knew not to bother him and let him deal with it, but they need to be together at this moment.

"How's Kayla?" Dalton asked. He sounded casual about it, but his eyes expressed just how concerned he was about her. He wanted to make sure she was okay while dealing with it himself.

"She doesn't want to be bothered right now. None of us do," replied shutting the door. They left without saying a word.

Drew later that night did something he never do. He actually cried and he hasn't cried since he was younger. Arin was his first best friend he ever had.

KC spent the night at the music shop. He spent all night playing his guitar and taking his pills. He had the cancel the date with JJ but she understood. She wanted to be there with him but he said he wanted to be alone. He wanted to cut himself but decided not to do it. Even though Arin treated him like crap, he was his best friend.

Josh and Dalton mourned the most. Dalton's younger sisters comforted him when he told them about Arin. Josh had no one but the boys and they were split and he needed somebody right now. It was a good thing that his dad was gone or if he heard Josh cry his father would beat him to a pulp.

Drew heard a knock on his door at 3 am and wondered who it could possibly be. He was by himself in house. His dad was spending the night at his office, his mom was at a conference in another city, and Eli was spending the night with Warren Graham, his bestfriend. He opened the door to reveal Dalton on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Dalton asked and he saw that Drew had been crying, which really surprised him.

"It's like 3 o'clock in the morning. Can this wait till tommorow?" Drew asked sounding groggy and tired.

"No, this is important," Dalton insisted.

Drew told him to come in. No matter how many times he's been in his house, Dalton is always surprised and amazed on how big Drew's house is. Dalton sat on the couch and Drew sat next to him.

"What's up?" Drew asked sounding concerned, since Dalton showed up on his doorstep at 3 am.

"Before we found out that Arin died, I got a text from somebody. It said something that only Arin would know. I thought it was him but Arin's dead and somebody knows my secrets," Dalton said he was really scared since if people found out his whole life would fall apart.

"Somebody knows mine too," Drew replied.

"What?" Dalton asked confused.

"I got a note today somebody who calls themselves "A". This person knows stuff about me that nobody but Arin knows," Drew said, and Dalton could tell that he was getting angry.

"But Arin's dead. Who could it be?" Dalton asked. He really wanted to find out who knows their secrets.

"I don't know but we have to find out. Do you think Josh and KC received something from 'A'? ," Drew asked. He wanted the "group" to be in this together.

"Probably," Dalton said.

Instead of going back home, Dalton stayed over like they use to do. The next morning, they found out that Josh and KC received similar texts or notes from "A". But the "group" hasn't received anything since.

**One Week Later:**

Today is Arin's funeral and Dalton was the last one to arrive at the church. , Arin and Kayla's mother, told him to sit at the front with the other boys.

"Arin would've loved this. Being the center of attention," KC said, pulling out a flask he stole from his dad. Josh snatched the flask away from him. He didn't want a drunk KC at their best friend's funeral.

After the service, the boys walked out of the church but were stopped by a man.

"Dalton, Drew, Josh, and KC, right?" They all nodded. "I'm detective Graham and I would like to talk to all of you," he said.

"We already talked to the police on the night Arin disappeared," Drew said. He wanted to get away from Graham before he started asking the wrong questions.

"Last year was a missing person investigation, this is now murder investigation. Come by the station tomorrow," Graham said, walking away. They knew they didn't have a choice. Their phones started to ring and they each received a text. They open the text and read it aloud.

_You thought this was over but this is only the beginning._

_And I know everything._

_-A_

**AN: There goes the second chapter. Special thanks to Mitchell for agreeing to be my beta and making the story better for you all. Readers, please review so I know people are actually reading this story. I'm sorry if your character wasn't in the chapter much as you liked them to be. Tell me what thought of this chapter. Ask questions on the tumblr and check it out. If you have any advice tell me. If you have any plot ideas tell me. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter. And to close us out:**

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home.**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**-Coldplay "Fix You"**_


End file.
